


Connected at the Heart

by Stark_Genius



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Angst, Baby Peter Parker, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, IrondDad, Kid Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Post-Avengers (2012), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Genius/pseuds/Stark_Genius
Summary: As soon as he laid eyes on the baby sleeping inside.It was love at first sight.For what seemed like forever, Tony just stared at the baby who was slowly opening his eyes, the baby looked at him and Tony extended a finger which the boy took happily. Tony, felt a sudden surge of protectiveness wash over him as he took the baby in his arms he wanted to love and cherish this baby forever.OrTony, receives the best gift he could ever hope for.OrThis is specifically written to help you with your Endgame depression.





	Connected at the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Fraud to Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183752) by [TonyStarkissist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkissist/pseuds/TonyStarkissist). 
  * Inspired by [Visual Description](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509950) by https://irondad-fic-ideas.tumblr.com/. 

Tony woke to a beeping heart monitor at first, he was confused, then memories of what happened last night retuned. 

Tony was heading off to bed when he suddenly collapsed, he couldn’t move, thankfully JARVIS was quick to call an ambulance. You see Tony suffered from advanced cardiomyopathy he was told by every Doctor that if they don’t find a donner soon, he would die. 

“Tony, I have some good for you” Stephen stated, “We found a donner”. Tony just smiled tiredly. “I’ll see you in 10 minutes” Stephen left the room to prepare for surgery. 

~~ 

It’s been 6 weeks since the surgery and Tony was feeling way better than he had in the last two years He was going to the hospital for a routine check-up. 

“Everything seems to be at in working order your healing nicely,” Stephan said as he finished examining “do you have any questions”. Tony was hesitant “I want to know who my donner was”. Stephen sat down “You’re donner was Mary Fitzpatrick she came to the hospital in labour, unfortunately, there were complications during delivery, and she passed away a couple of hours later”. “What about the baby” Tony asked. “The baby was born premature but he survived and is being kept in the nursery, would you like to meet him?”. “Sure, why not”. Tony followed Stephen towards the nursery, Tony was led to a crib at the end of the third row. Stephen had left in order to give him some privacy as soon as he laid eyes on the baby sleeping inside. 

It was love at first sight. 

For what seemed like forever, Tony just stared at the baby who was slowly opening his eyes, the baby looked at him and Tony extended a finger which the boy took happily. Tony, felt a sudden surge of protectiveness wash over him as he took the baby in his arms he wanted to love and cherish this baby forever. 

“Hello Il Mio Piccolo”, Tony’s heart melted when the baby smiled. 

The hospital happily agreed to let Tony adopt the baby who was now named Peter, after hours of phone calls, paperwork and background checks the adoption was finalised and Tony was allowed to take Peter home. 

~~ 

A lot had happened over the past 6 years. When Pepper and Rhodey found out about Peter they were surprised but happy as they saw the positive change Peter had brought in Tony. Then there was the whole Afghanistan and Obadiah fiasco and let's not forget the palladium poisoning but no matter what happened there was one person that kept Tony going, Peter. 

~~ 

"Daddy!" Peter shouted as he ran towards the terrace where JARVIS and the bots were helping Tony remove the Iron Man suit. "Pete!" Tony said with a wide grin he bent his knees for some leverage so he could swing the boy upwards as he barreled into his arms. "How's my bambino?" Peter hugs Tony tightly listening to his heartbeat "I missed you, you were gone for ages." Ever since Afghanistan Peter didn't like it when his Dad went away for a long time and to be honest neither did Tony. "I know Mio Caro”, Tony ran a hand through Peter soft curls “but I was stuck in a meeting with an old man." "Was it Mr. Eyepatch?" Peter asked innocently Tony chuckled at the nickname Peter had given Fury. “Yes, it was, now how about we go watch a movie with Pepper?" "Yeah!" Peter smiled as Tony carried him into the living room. 

~~ 

Pepper, Tony, and Peter were all set on the couch as Finding Nemo started to play on the TV. After the movie finished Tony put Peter to bed, he and Pepper decided to spend some quality time together. “Hey, Pep,” he greeted goofily, reaching out his right hand to grab onto hers. Pepper looked at him with raised eyebrows and a small smirk. “What Tony?” She asked, trying her best to fake exasperation… but Tony knew better. “Well, Pete needs a mom, and I’m happy it’s you.” Over the years. Peter had taken to calling Pepper ‘Mom’, the first time he did Pepper was so happy. “I’m happy too Tony this is the best gift I could have asked for; I love you, Tony" Pepper Whisperer before she fell asleep with her head on Tony's shoulder. Tony kissed her forehead “I love you too, Pep." 

In the morning Peter was being carried off into the elevator with his Mom and Uncle. Decked out in his favourite Iron Man pyjamas because they had to go to DC early. Dad had to work, and Mom said if they leave tonight, he could sleep in on the plane and not have to wake up super early. Peter felt that was an okay deal, especially because he got to go in his pyjamas! His Mama never let him leave the penthouse in his pyjamas. He was just a tiny bit disappointed that he had to leave early though. He wouldn’t get to see his Dad for, like, two whole days! His Dad gave him a big hug and made him promise to be good for Mama. 

"Call me if he gets sick or has a nightmare". “He’ll be fine Tony,” Pepper sighed, pecking him quickly on the cheek, she turned to Peter. “We’ve gotten along fine without Daddy before, right?” 

“Yep,” Peter smiled, just a tiny bit put off. He reached out once more for his father, and Tony knelt to wrap him up in one more big hug. “We’ll be fine Daddy. I’ll miss you though.” 

"I'll miss you too Bambi” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead make sure to get some sleep on the plane okay? Peter nodded. Tony stood up “well, I'll see you in a few days, Love You". 

~~ 

Peter was busy playing with his LEGOs he had just finished building a skyscraper and went over to show Mama. Pepper quickly dried her eyes and smiled, but Peter saw the tears streaks coming down his mother's cheeks “Mama?” Peter questioned worriedly; she was crying she never cried. Something was very wrong. Then his eyes land on the TV, he starts to panic “Why’s Daddy going up to the big, black hole? He’s going to get hurt!” "It’s okay, Petey,” Pepper swallowed. Eyes never leaving the screen as she reaches out to pull Peter close to her. 

“No!” Peter screamed as he watched his Dad approach the huge, scary hole in the sky. “No! What’s he doing?! He’s going to get so hurt! He can’t do that!” 

"Oh my god" Pepper whispered under her breath she watched as the Iron Man suit disappeared into the black hole above Stark Tower. Peter sobbed, pulling away from his mother, he's staring at the footage. His body started shaking and the large tears trailed down his cheeks as his cries returned.

"Daddy" he cried then seconds later the monsters started to fall, and his eyes widened. His Dad did that! He saved the day! Peter's celebration was short-lived though, because the suit still hadn’t come back, and the hole was getting smaller and smaller “No-No! Daddy! Please come back, please don't leave me again, he looks over at his mother M-mama Daddy’s coming b-back right”. Peter says as he starts crying again. Pepper hugged him tightly “Yes baby he will be at the Tower when we get there”. Pepper promises him but Peter was not convinced. 

~~ 

Today had been a long day his penthouse was a mess thanks to Loki's unpleasant encounter with the Hulk. The group of heroes made their rounds, did what they needed to do, and afterward, they headed out for Shawarma because they were all starving. Which was delicious.

Then, it was nearly 9 at night and they were all heading through the main entrance of Stark Tower. Tony had completely forgotten to call Pepper and Peter to check-in after Happy had texted him to confirm that they were alright. There was too much going on and he had forgotten to call, they were still safe in the air, few miles away from New York, but that was hours ago, he's pretty sure he's going to receive an earful and have to sleep on the couch for nearly giving Pepper a heart attack, and he was right.

When he and his new team made it back to the Tower, he received an angry call from Pepper while he was in the elevator. "Pepper are you okay?" He asked quickly. “AM I OKAY?!” She shrieked into the receiver. He pulled the phone away from his ear and winced. The others glanced at him in apologetic amusement. “AM I OKAY?!" “Pep.” Tony coaxed gently, hoping to calm her down. "Tony, Peter is having a panic attack and you don't even have the decency to call?!" she shouted even louder. "Is he okay?" Tony asked worriedly. “No!” Pepper shouts. “He’s convinced you’re dead! I promised him that you’d be there when we made it back, but you’re not here! The place is a mess and he’s- Tony, please. He needs you.” 

Tony panicked "I'm coming, tell him Daddy's on his way." “Daddy?” Barton questioned Tony just ignored him. It felt like forever before the elevator doors opened Tony stepped out and saw his son across the room curled up in a ball, in a mess of tears. He quickly made his way over and kneeled in front of him. "Shh, Il Mio Piccolo” Tony cooed softly. Peter's head snapped up at the soft voice. "Daddy?" He questioned his voice choking. “Daddy!” Peter leapt into his waiting arms, clinging tightly to him as he sobbed into his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around his son and stood, humming softly, and whispering reassuring nothings into his son’s ear as he as he gently wipe the stream of tears on Peter's face, they both cling to each other never wanting to let go he reached his free arm over to Pepper she didn't hesitate to join the hug, she hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder Tony place the gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's okay Mio Piccolo Angelo Daddy's alright, I promise I won't go anywhere, Pisello Dolce ". Peter looked up at Tony with teary eyes "I love you Daddy" Tony kissed his forehead again "I love you too, kiddo” Peter buried his face into Tony's chest listening to his heartbeat it always calmed him down.  
~~ 

The team stood near the elevator staring at the scene before them they never thought the self-absorbed billionaire could be so parental. Clearly, they're going to have to re-evaluate their opinion of the genius. 

Tony knew the others were staring but he didn't care about that right now, all he cared about was Peter, he was safe in his arms, that's all he could ever ask for and that’s all that matters. 

That night Tony saintly thanked Mary for what she did all those years ago for giving him the best gift he could have ever hoped for. Tony knew that he and Peter weren’t connected by Blood but. 

They will always be connected at the heart.__

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:****  
Bambino = Child or Baby****  
Mio Caro = My Dear****  
Il Mio Piccolo = My Little One****  
Mio Piccolo Angelo = My Little Angel****  
Pisello Dolce = Sweet Pea
> 
> I poured my heart and soul into this story I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is much appreciated.****


End file.
